Tyan Sunbrand
Physical Description Tall, lanky, and usually a little bit cranky, Tyan is a priest of the light who appears to be the elven equivalent of a human in his early 40s. The priest has a slightly triangular face with a strong jaw line. His jaw is usually clenched pursing his thin downturned lips into a mild frown. Tyan has a narrow, aquiline nose with a prominent bridge and deep set green eyes which add prominence to his scowling brow. The priest has subtle traces of crow's feet, frown lines near his mouth, and worry lines on his forehead. His mid-back length white hair is meticulously combed back, with bangs that frame his face. His skin is smooth and well-kept but far more tan than one would expect from an anti-social grump. His skin looks slightly awkward against his white hair. Tyan wears traditional priest clothing, conservative robes with long sleeves, high collars, gloves, and most of his tan skin is covered. This trend towards dressing applies even in the hottest of weather. He frequently is seen wearing red, white, and gold, matching a particular Paladin that he often accompanies. Personality On the outside, Tyan Sunbrand is a cantankerous gruff old priest, but beneath his ill-tempered facade and icy standoffish wall, he can be both sweet and tender. Tyan's presented personality is a series of protective walls that protect a rather sensitive softer side, which he starts to display among those he trusts or when when dealing with the young, the poor, or the sick. Of the three tenets of the light, he seems to align most with compassion. Tyan is also incredibly willful. Once his mind is made up on something he digs his heels in and his mind cannot be changed. He was one of the few Quel'dorei priests of the Light that did not lose faith after the scourge razed Quel'thalas. History Tyan is the second of three brothers and was born on the outskirts of Suncrown Village in the Blackened Woods—Southern Quel'thalas. Like his parents, who were both High Priests, and his brothers, Tyan too walked the path of the light, and became a priest. Of the three brothers Tyan was the weakest, struggling to keep up with his younger, more talented brother Miastal. Tyan spent many years in Miastal's shadow. Following in his father's belief in humility, he uses the title "Brother" instead of "Father" or his actual rank in the order—he wants to be the one who walks beside others in their journey with the light, not be someone looking down from on high at them. Tyan was deep in Silvermoon with Miastal and his elder brother's son Danil when the scourge began laying siege on the city. Surrounded by the Scourge with no hope of escape, Tyan summoned the light to aid him, shielding himself, then ran into the pack of walking dead to draw attention away from his family—both of whom were better than the light than him, were younger than him, and basically more valuable than him. He ran into the Bazaar from the pack, gaining some distance from the shambling terrors when he tripped over his robes and fell over. He found himself dragged behind some crates by a pair of ginger sisters, one badly wounded. After scaling up a wall and onto a rooftop, Tyan healed the injured sister and they took him with them home where they found their brother, a shop boy, hiding in a hidden walk-in safe. The sisters, Leiah and Youl Pyreanor, instructed their cowardly shopboy brother Zandrae to take care of the priest, make sure he's fed and safe, as he might be one of the few living healers left in Quel'thalas. Zan dutifully cared for and protected Tyan. Along with a pair of other survivors the sisters found, the Pyreanor household took a rooftop flight from Silvermoon. In the aftermath Tyan discovered his younger brother Miastal and Danil working in a medical tent at a small encampment of survivors and the Sunbrand family, or its remains, were reunited. The scourge slew Tyan's mother, father, and elder brother did not survive and the scourge reduced the Sunbrand family home to rubble. Homeless, the Pyreanor Family took the Sunbrand Family in. Eventually Tyan's bodyguard, Zan, began to feel romantic attraction towards him. Tyan eventually reciprocated this attraction. Tyan joined Kael'thas' forces in an expedition to aid the elves' human allies at Dalaran where he, like all Sin'dorei, found himself imprisoned in the violet hold by Garithos and slated for a summary execution. Freed by Lady Vashj, Tyan was lucky enough to escape to Outland but was injured and almost killed during M'uru's capture and returned home along with M'uru. Over the course of his lifetime, Tyan has grown as a priest. He surpassed his younger brother and found his confidence, though he still suffers from tinges of insecurity from time to time. To this day Tyan remains partnered with his protector Zandrae, and his family has a permanent home among the Pyreanor family household. The physical house was a shop and above-shop home. After renovation and expansion, it is now a shop, a series of companies, a boarding house, and thanks to Tyan and Zan, is a home for lost and wayward youths. Tyan operates a small school where he serves as an educator for the wards of House Pyreanor. He and other residents teach the younglings trade skills and encourage them to start and run their own businesses. Tyan also performs weddings, preaches about the light, heals, and occasionally trains other priests in the ways of his order and the light. Outside of his work at House Pyreanor, Tyan works as a contractor for the Thalassian Government where he performs work as an Inquisitor for the spire on criminals, a job that his father had occupied before. Beneath Tyan's sour, serious facade, is a soft, warm, and kind old priest with a love of steamy bromance novels. Category:House Pyreanor Category:House Sunbrand Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest Category:Blood Elf Category:Lightsworn Category:Lightsworn Brotherhood Category:Lightsworn Vanguard Category:Characters Category:2016